Sweet Temptation
by xilema95
Summary: ¿A qué sabe un beso? Near nunca pudo imaginarse que esa simple pregunta desencadenaría una serie de acciones que su mente y su cuerpo no podrían comprender ni con su mejor capacidad de razonamiento.


**::*:: Sweet Temptation::*::**

"Estúpido Nate".

Wammy´s House. Habitación de los genios más aptos para ser sucesores de L. Era la una de la madrugada. Hora más que intolerable para el rubio. Near aún continuaba sumergido en uno de sus extensos libros, sin importarle si le estaba brindando la tercera noche de insomnio a su compañero de cuarto. Tras incesantes vueltas en su cama, producto de la irritante luz del foco que el peliblanco mantenía encendido, decide exhumar la cabeza de entre lo más recóndito de su almohada para hablar con él.

-Escucha, Near- el aludido despega sus ojos del preciado objeto que parecía arrebatarle el sueño de forma total, topándose con unos ojos extremadamente cansados -; te he soportado tus lecturas nocturnas durante dos noches… Pero es hora de que dejes ese libro y apagues la maldita luz…

-En cinco minutos- replica con testaruda frivolidad -.Sólo quiero terminar este párrafo.

-Arghh… cabezota blanca…

Treinta minutos después de la frase de Near. Más de lo que los exhaustos ojos de Mihael pueden soportar. Luego de muchos fallidos intentos para tapar la luz cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada, explota.

-¡Te lo advertí!- se levanta precipitadamente mientras revuelve completamente las sábanas, gruñendo por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Se acerca hasta su compañero y le arrebata violentamente el volumen, a sorpresa del albino.

-Mello, siempre eres tan impulsivo…- expone con parsimonia.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Te dije que guardaras este maldito libro!- se dispone a botarlo en una caja de cartón que había al lado de su cama; sin embargo el título del texto llama su atención -… "¿Síntomas de enamoramiento y pre-noviazgo?"- mira estupefacto al peliblanco -Near, ¿Qué estupidez estás leyendo? ¿Esto era lo que "estudiabas" desde hace días?

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?- enrolla un mechón de su blanco y suave cabello entre su dedo índice, sin inmutarse a la expresión del rubio.

-¿Te interesan este tipo de cosas?

-No hallo algún problema si así fuera.

-¡No trates de hacerlo ver como si fuera cualquier cosa; esto sólo lo leen las personas que están enamoradas! ¿Acaso lo estás?- lo mira a la expectativa, sintiendo cómo su estómago se contraía y un extraño sentimiento de de irritación lo invadía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Responde sí o no!

-¿Y qué si te digo que así es?

-…

-¿Qué es lo que respondes a eso, querido Mello?

El rubio continúa en blanco, sin atinar a decir algo coherente en ese momento. Sentía una mezcla de enojo, frustración y unas terribles ganas de golpear al niño que tenía enfrente, sin comprender por qué. Sus pupilas opalinas encontrándose contra aquellas irises sumamente opacas. Ninguno sin siquiera parpadear para evitar perder el contacto visual. ¿Cómo podía definir aquél sentimiento que surgió en él tan pronto escuchó la afirmación del rubio? No podía ser que fueran…

_¿Celos?_

Si; eso era. Estaba celoso porque incluso el amor llegó antes a Near que a él, y…

No. No era esa la razón. Sentía celos, sí. Pero no era por esa razón. Era _algo_ _más_. Algo que hacía que se retorciera por dentro.

-¿Sabes?- continúa el menor, al ver que su compañero no respondía -Ese libro me ha hecho pensar cosas que nunca antes había siquiera imaginado...- el mayor aprieta los labios levemente -Y, por increíble que parezca, me ha hecho preguntarme... cómo sabrá un beso de la persona que me gusta...

El adicto al chocolate abre un poco la boca para pronunciar palabra. Iba a decir algo inteligente y rebuscado para que el albino dejara de decir semejantes "idioteces", pero sólo alcanza a murmurar:

-Y quién...- su voz temblaba de forma sutil, sin comprender por qué -¿Quién es la persona que te gusta...Near? ¿Es alguien de la Wammy?

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-¿Y por qué te esfuerzas en evadir mi pregunta?- responde, sintiendo como caía poco a poco en una crisis mental -Si se supone que no es algo fuera del otro mundo, ¿por qué no puedes decirme simplemente el nombre?

-Precisamente por tu carácter.

-¡¿Qué tiene mi carácter?- replica ya sin moderar su tono de voz. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que ya estaba gritando, incomodando al peliblanco.

-Mello; contrólate. Terminarás por despertar al resto de los...

-¡Me importan un bledo los demás!- el menor calla abruptamente por el giro tan radical de su conducta. Mello también lo notó. Hace unos minutos estaba más dormido que despierto, y ahora parecía estar en suficientes cabales para destrozar la cara de su acompañante. Lanza el libro al suelo al tiempo que se acerca con paso decidido hasta Near, quien ahora tenía un ligero rastro de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro -Dime, ¿quién es esa persona?

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Mello?

-¿Celoso?- retrocede unos pasos, mientras sentía como esas palabras parecían haberle retumbado en el cerebro. Sin embargo, se abalanza hacia su compañero, tomándolo rudamente de su blanco pijama, levantándolo unos centímetros de su lugar -¿Qué te crees?- replica, ahora susurrando para evitar hacer un escándalo; el cuerpo de Near permaneciendo endeble ante el violento acto -¿Cómo podría estar celoso de una rata como tú? ¿¡Eh!- lo suelta bruscamente, haciendo que Nate cayera de espaldas a la cama. -No te creas tan carita... Simplemente quería confirmar que hasta el autista de Near podía cometer la estupidez de enamorarse...- sonríe sardónicamente, mostrándole una mirada que revelaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba decir.

-No es mi culpa que tú no puedas tener sentimientos como esos...

-¿¡Me estás llamando insensible!- acerca su cara hasta la del menor para contemplarlo en la mejor forma posible -¡¿Lo dices tú; el que nunca muestra emoción por nada?

-No me interesa lo que pienses respecto a eso...

-Te ha dolido, ¿verdad?- ensancha la curvatura de sus labios, saboreando amargamente el hacer añicos la frialdad del pequeño que tenía enfrente -Sabes perfectamente que nunca se fijaría en ti...

-Basta...- intenta evadir la intimidante mirada de su compañero, de forma inútil.

-Así que quieres conocer a qué sabe un beso, ¿No?- se le acerca de forma furtiva, haciendo que el blanquito retrocediera lentamente, contemplándolo con desdén mientras ponía ambos brazos contra la pared para aprisionar al peliblanco, estremeciendo inconscientemente a éste -Pero lo quieres con tu "persona especial"... -su propia frase lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos con recelo, dubitativo -Pues lamento romper tu dulce sueño.

Y en ese mismo instante, los labios del mayor atrapan a los más pequeños con extrema brusquedad. Devorándolos con ferocidad, saboreándolos con inconsciente ansia. Depositando sentimientos contradictorios y entremezclados: ira, desilusión, temor, y algo que Near pudo percibir como una extraña pasión; pasión que Mello se negaba monumentalmente por reprimir con la hosquedad. El brazo izquierdo del albino comienza a escabullirse lejos del cuerpo de Mihael, buscando algo. Y finalmente da con él. Tanteando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, apaga el interruptor de la habitación, envolviéndola en la pesada oscuridad que era sólo disipada por los tenues rayos de luna que se filtraban por el ventanal. El débil sonido del botón alertó al rubio. Abre desmesuradamente los ojos, y se separa torpemente, contemplando a su prisionero tal como lo haría una persona que ve a alguien que cometió algún acto inverosímil.

-N-Near… ¿Acabas de apagar la…?

-No te dije de quién estaba enamorado…- baja su cabeza de forma retraída, rogando en su mente porque no se estuviera sonrojando. Si llegaba a ser así, sería el fin de su dignidad. Sin embargo, siente como la suave mano de su compañero toma su barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos; exponiendo su intenso rubor. Ante eso, Mihael se limita a sonreír cálidamente, sintiendo como si un gran peso le hubiera sido retirado de encima al ver la reacción de Nate tras aquél inesperado beso. -Escucha Mello, no quise decirte nada porque…- vuelve a ser interrumpido por la boca del mencionado; esta vez siendo un beso cálido y tierno. Segundos después, dirige paulatinamente sus labios hasta el oído del albino.

-Tú me gustas, Nate…- susurra de forma lenta y pausada mientras el rubor aparecía incontrolablemente en sus mejillas, cautivando hasta lo más profundo el ser del aludido, quien dilata sus ojos, mostrando un brillo nunca antes visto en él -Estaba celoso; celoso de que te enamoraras de alguien que no fuera yo…- comienza a acariciar ese plateado y fino cabello, arrastrando su cabeza hasta el cuello de Near, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en la delicada y sensible zona -Por eso estaba tan molesto… lo siento… finalmente lo he entendido…

-Mello…- suelta continuos suspiros al sentir aquella boca tan inquieta sobre su piel, sin que le molestara en lo absoluto.

-Mihael; dime Mihael…

-Mihael, yo…- sostiene entre sus manos la cabeza del rubio, para encararlo directamente en su confesión -… Yo también he estado enamorado de ti… pero siempre creí que sólo era rivalidad… por eso necesitaba…- señala con leve cabeceo en dirección al libro, que yacía en el suelo; incapaz de continuar su frase por la extrema vergüenza.

-Confirmarlo…- acaricia las mejillas del pequeño como si estuviera tocando a un gato.

-Mel… Mihael; ¿Por qué siempre me molestabas? ¿Por qué siempre te burlabas de mí?

-Porque… -reflexiona con esa última pregunta -Odiaba tu autismo; odiaba que nunca sintieras pasión por nada. Sabía que no ganaría nada si trataba de hacerme tu "amigo" para acercarme más a ti. Por eso usé la hostilidad. Y de eso pasé a rivalizar contigo. ¡Pero que quede claro!- pone un dedo índice frente a la cara de su compañero -El que nos hayamos confesado nuestros… sentimientos- carraspea un poco por esa palabra que parecía no poder asimilar aún -no quita el hecho de que no seguiré compitiendo contigo para el puesto de L-sama.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- el joven de blanco forma por primera vez una sonrisa en su rostro, curvando sus labios de una forma casi gatuna.

-Entonces, mi rival- devuelve la expresión mientras abraza a su albino con fuerza, tumbándolo en la cama -¿Te gustaría sentir de nuevo a qué sabe un beso?

-No tanto como ahora deseo saber qué se puede hacer en una noche a solas con la persona que te vuelve loca…

-Me gustaría descubrirlo tanto como tú…

Comienzan otro fogoso beso; esta vez entregándose mutuamente, sin contemplaciones. Recorriendo sus manos en el cuerpo contrario, y finalmente gozando de la oscuridad que los envolvía.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que dirán "¿Y qué con tus otros fanfics?"**

**Lo sé ._. , ¡Pero denme tiempo, esta historia fue para inspirarme en las demás! (okno xDDD)**

**¡Espero sus reviews, críticas, o lo que ustedes quieran decirme! **

**¡Matta nee!**


End file.
